


Partners

by cybernya



Series: Rising Crows [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara paced in the hallway outside of Ukai-gumi’s office. He had been summoned to the Karasuno headquarters, tucked away within the busy life of Tokyo, to meet with the head of the family. Tanaka Ryunosuke watched him pace, noticing how his gloved hands twisted in front of him nervously.It was the most important meeting of his life.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Snapshots - an EnnoTana Zine.](https://ennotanazine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I figured it was time to finally post this bad boy! (I'm also hoping that revisiting this piece will finally kick my butt into gear so that I can actually write this yakuza au I've been planning for almost two years now...)

Ennoshita Chikara paced in the hallway outside of Ukai-gumi’s office. He had been summoned to the Karasuno headquarters, tucked away within the busy life of Tokyo, to meet with the head of the family. Tanaka Ryunosuke watched him pace, noticing how his gloved hands twisted in front of him nervously.

It was the most important meeting of his life

“Hey --” Tanaka started, his voice sharp against the silence.

Ennoshita’s head snapped upwards, his eyes unblinking. His mind raced and Tanaka grimaced; was he worrying? He hadn’t done anything to upset either of the Ukai-gumi, and had actually done some impressive work despite the ongoing struggle for turf, managing to take back a small section that had belonged to Seijoh. 

“Listen, you’ve done nothing but good work lately. It’s not like Ukai to punish ya’ if you’re doing good,” Tanaka went on, walking in front of Ennoshita and putting his hands on his shoulders.

Ennoshita took a sharp breath and bowed his head. His gloved hands continued twisting; a memory of a time that seemed so long ago floating back into his head…

“What do you mean you’re getting out?” Tanaka asked, nearly hissing at his friend.

They were 18, young and foolish in the midst of a turf war.

 

Ennoshita had decided he had enough of the yakuza life. He couldn’t handle it anymore, and needed a way out. It was decided that he was simply going to stop reporting, to stop showing up… maybe he’d actually sleep for once, no longer worried about having to collect someone’s debt or loan payment.

Tanaka was nervous. Ukai-gumi (the senior) was harsh, from what he had heard, and ran the Karasuno clan with an iron fist. 

Ennoshita’s actions were not going to come without consequences. 

Painful consequences.

Ennoshita, standing outside the door, shivered at the memory. Tanaka, seemingly on the same wavelength, looked up and frowned. 

The two had been inseparable ever since they both joined the family as teenagers.

Much like some of the other clan members, they worked so well together, and keeping them apart would be disastrous. It was to the point, that when Ennoshita was called into Ukai-gumi’s office all those years ago, Tanaka nearly burst through the door to perform yubitsume alongside his best friend.

Both Ukai-gumis understood this, and was the reason why they had called Ennoshita into a meeting. They had turf they had recently acquired that needed a head, someone to run the ‘family business’ in their place - a franchise, of sorts.

Despite his fall from grace as a teenager, Ennoshita was perfect in almost every other way. He stayed calm, and often kept other clan members in line despite his status as a former runaway. He was the perfect candidate to give the new role to, according to those in the higher ranks of Karasuno.

Tanaka, if he was aware of the situation, would have gladly vouched for his friend, his partner. In fact, he would have immediately recommended Ennoshita the moment something about ‘new turf’ was mentioned.

Ennoshita’s skill with numbers and law was also incredibly helpful, what with protection racketeering and loans being the business the Karasuno clan ran. There were only a few who worked on the same level as him, and they were older and secured in higher roles.

The office door opened and the younger Ukai greeted both pacing men with a slight smile, a cigarette hanging from his lips like usual. Ennoshita was beckoned in with a wave of his hand, and Tanaka swallowed. 

The elder Ukai greeted Ennoshita with a smile, an unusual feature for a man so heavy-handed, as he sat at the large wooden desk. Ennoshita bowed deeply, removing his gloves in the man’s presence; was this going to be some sort of cruel joke? That, despite his hard work, he was now going to be demoted? His hands shook slightly as he held the gloves in his fist, hands at his side. Why else would they pull him into a meeting like this?

The door was soon close, and remained so for quite some time; Tanaka was practically wearing a hole into the rug with his pacing.

The door opened for a moment and Ennoshita peered out, a flush spreading across his face. Tanaka spun around at the sound, confused by the look on his partner’s face.

“Tanaka? Ukai-gumi would like to see you as well.”

There was something that sparkled in Ennoshita’s eyes that caused him to squint, wondering what the hell was going on that caused that look to appear. It was rare and Tanaka found himself distracted for a moment, noticing how soft Ennoshita looked in the doorway. 

“Tanaka!” The younger Ukai shouted, causing him to scramble into the office. 

This was no time to be distracted by his partner.

Ennoshita let out a soft chuckle as he held his gloves in the palm of his hand, folding them neatly behind him. Tanaka mimicked the pose, bowing his head deeply. Was he in trouble? Or was there something else going on?

“Thank you, Ennoshita. Tanaka --” the elder Ukai began, pursing his lips as he paused to collect his thoughts. “I have called you in here for many different reasons before, but today is different. Ennoshita here was just promoted to the head of the new section we claimed back from Seijoh, a small district that needs some work. As my grandson and I understand, the two of you work together in a manner similar to that of our Sugawara, Sawamura, and Azumane.”

Tanaka nodded, turning to look at Ennoshita. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, a small smile causing the corner of his mouth to turn upwards. Looking back at both Ukais, Tanaka noticed that they too smiled. 

This wasn’t a dream, was it?

“Because we have seen the work you both can do - and the fact that your nominations came from many others in the family for these positions - Ennoshita will be taking on the lead role of the new area, and Tanaka, you will be taking on the role of his right hand. I expect great work from the two of you. Do not let us down.”

Tanaka bit the inside of his lip in an effort to keep himself in check; he wasn’t dreaming. Ennoshita, next to him, chuckled before bowing, expressing his gratitude. Tanaka quickly followed suit, bowing deeply.

“The two of you will be moving out from Tokyo in the morning. The new location is already furnished, however, feel free to change it to your liking,” the younger Ukai explained, glancing down to notice his grandfather practically smirking. 

They both knew that, if given the chance, these two would turn an area that was once overrun by Seijoh and their guns to a profitable location for the Karasuno clan. 

Tanaka had to control himself - he and Ennoshita, in charge of a spot of turf? He blinked incredulously, mouth opening and closing. 

Ennoshita, ever the cool one, smiled and bowed.

“Thank you, sir. We will pack up as soon as possible.”

“As expected, Ennoshita. There is a car outside waiting for you two. We expect great things, going forward. Make it so,” the elder Ukai grinned, motioning to the two that they may now leave.

Tanaka bowed before nearly bolting out the door. Ennoshita followed after him only after putting his gloves back on, bowing deeply again as they exited the office. 

The two of them nearly dashed to the car, racing out of the building to the car that was patiently awaiting them. It was only then, when it was the two of them with the partition up and the driver heading towards their shared apartment, did they finally embrace each other. Best friends, partners.. Lovers.

Ennoshita nearly sobbed as Tanaka cupped his cheeks, the car moving at what seemed to be a snail’s pace. 

“I thought they’d go - go for you, or Kinoshita, or --” he started, shaking his head as tears welled. 

Tanaka kissed him fiercely - an action only done in private, behind the partition or under the covers - and smothered all thoughts of inadequacy instantly.

“They picked you, Chikara. They picked you. No one else I know deserves it more than you do,” Tanaka whispered, feeling one of Ennoshita’s gloved hands cover one of his own.

The two of them sat, embraced in each other’s arms, until they reached the apartment. They spent the rest of the night packing and planning for a new step in life, and a new step in their career with the Karasuno clan. 

A step towards power and success.


End file.
